Caskade
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Dash and Violet's cousin, Crystal, comes for a visit, and guess what?... She's a Super, too! r&r, you'll love this one! 2nd chapter ALMOST ready!


Well, Saturday night I went with my family to see The Incredibles, and I loved it. Violet was definitely the coolest!) Anyway, during the movie, I got this idea in my head. I had to put it here. Hope u like it!

btw, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own The Incredibles. (but Jack-Jack is so adorable, I wish I could at least touch him -squeak-)

Caskade

chapter 1

Six months after the defeat of Syndrome, the Parr family had moved to a new house in town (what can I say, I still want Violet with Tony.) and started over with their lives. This specific Saturday morning, Dash was in his room speeding around his bed to find something.

"Hey, Mom!" he shouted from the top of the stairs, "You know where my trading card is?"

Dash's mom Helen, aka Elastigirl, was in the kitchen washing dishes from breakfast. She rolled her eyes as she called back to Dash: "Which one?"

"My baseball card. Of David Henderson."

"Oh right, your new one. Um, I think I just saw it-- oh, Jack-Jack!"

Dash's eyes grew wide. He ran down the stairs into the kitchen almost as fast as he possibly could. He stopped when he saw his baby brother Jack-Jack "playing" with his card. "Jack-Jack!" Dash cried. He quickly took the card away and carefully examined it: It wasn't damaged, but it was a little bent and there was drool all over it (what do you expect from a baby?). Jack-Jack scrunched up his face, ready to cry. Helen quickly stretched her arm into the living room and grabbed up her son's teddy bear. She handed it to him, and the crying face was replaced with a cute little smile. Drying the drool off on his shirt, Dash walked back upstairs to his room.

When he reached the steps, he heard music coming from his sister, Violet's room:

_'Cause_ _you're just a dream,_

_This is my reality, totally insanity_

_If I could be in your dream_

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you, be with you,_

_You're just a dream_

He quietly peeked in, and saw that her room was different from how it usually looked: There were posters of her favorite celebrities covering the walls, a curtain was hanging from the ceiling draped around her bed, her stereo was cranked up playing her JUMP5 CD, and he was whacked in the face as he came in by a beaded curtain. Dash looked at his sister, who was currently humming to the song playing on the stereo and finding an outfit to wear later on (it was still early in the morning, about 8:45. Violet was still in her pajamas.).

"Uhh, Vi," Dash said curiously, "What the heck are you doing?"

Violet turned around. "Whaddya think?" she said, "I'm redecorating you little twerp."

"Why? I mean, it's not like she'll wanna come in here."

"We'll see about that."

Dash looked at her wall. "Then you might wanna say buh-bye to Tony." he suggested.

Violet looked in the same direction. The direction in which she had put up a picture of her crush, Tony Rydinger. She blushed, then nervously ran to take down the picture._ I can _not_ let her see that, _she thought. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Violet zoomed back to her closet and found her favorite shirt right in front: a blue long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a Chinese girl holding an umbrella and sleeves reaching just up to her fingers. Then she searched through a drawer for pants. She finally came to a pair of light blue, faded-out jeans. _Perfect!_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Dash was back in his room. He put his David Henderson card on his dresser to perfect the display of baseball cards he had set up there.

"Kids!" Helen called from the bottom of the steps, "She's here!"

"COMING!" the two called back at the same time. Dash then went to Violet's room again in a blur to check if she was ready, which she was. He grabbed her by the hand and rushed down the stairs. In the time she had to herself, Violet had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and was wearing a silver necklace and a few bracelets. As Helen held Jack-Jack, her husband Bob (better known as Mr. Incredible) opened the door....

howdya like it so far? was I rushing it at all? 'cause I kinda felt like I was. well, anyway, r&r. the next chapter will be up soon!

oh, before I forget, 2 things: 1) I made up David Henderson. sorry if he's a real person, I don't know a thing about baseball.(sweatdrop) and 2) the song Vi was listening to is 'Just A Dream' by JUMP5. it's really good, so if u wanna hear it, it's on their new album _Dreaming In Color_.

okay, now I'm done. BYE!!


End file.
